


One Way To Go

by thebigbadgrounder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, secretly banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigbadgrounder/pseuds/thebigbadgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Murphy are secretly banging and none of their friends can know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way To Go

“Did you hear that?” Murphy’s breath tickled the inside of her thigh, and Clarke groaned almost desperately. He had been working her with his tongue, and it had just been getting good before he pulled away. 

“Murphy.” She whined. “Don’t stop.” 

“No, someone is coming.” (She would be too, if they had had just a few more minutes.) Cursing under her breath, she pulled up her underwear and her pants as quickly as possible, before smoothing down her clothes and hair, and then helping him do the same. Just as her hands were back by her sides, Bellamy was in front of them, his gun pointed in their direction. 

“Clarke? Murphy?” He lowered it the second he realized it was them. “I thought you were grounders.” 

He relaxed, swinging his gun onto his back. Suddenly his expression shifted, and he arched an eyebrow.

“Wait. What the hell are you two even doing out here?” 

It’s a well known fact that Clarke and Murphy can’t stand one another. If they’re not yelling at each other, then they’re glaring, and if they’re not glaring, Clarke is usually rolling her eyes, her head looking like it’s about to explode before Murphy even says a single word. It’s hilarious, really, and the other’s have a heck of a time watching them go at one another. So, finding them out here together, was not something Bellamy, or anyone else, would have expected. 

“I thought I saw something.” Murphy shrugged. “Clarke wouldn’t let me check it out by myself. Turns out she’s in love with me.” 

Clarke looked like she was going to punch him. Instead, face brick red, she shoved him a little and moved toward the camp. 

“Next time I’ll let you get eaten by a reaper.” 

Bellamy shook his head a little, and headed back with her. 

“I don’t know how you do it.” 

“What?” Clarke asked. 

“Care so much. Even about the people you don’t like.” 

Clarke glanced over her shoulder, to find Murphy staring her, before looking to the ground in front of her. Bellamy was only half right. 

That night, Murphy snuck into Clarke’s tent, and when she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, it was the first time he had ever thought of her as cute. 

“What are you doing?” She quietly hissed, making sure her tent flap was closed all the way in case anyone were to walk by. 

“I’m here to finish what I started.” He grinned, that familiar heat between her legs returning so fast, she was furious at herself for letting him have that kind of power over her.

“Murphy, we agreed to only meet in the woods. If someone sees you—” 

“You know I’m discreet.” He whispered seductively, his hands slowly sliding up her bare legs, until his fingers were pushing into her thighs. She wanted to stop him, to make him leave, she really did. But, dammit, his touch sent electric shocks throughout her entire body, and they had been interrupted earlier— and she had been so close, so forgive her for not refusing him has his head went in between her legs. 

She grasped at her blankets, moaning and mumbling for him to keep going, and when she finished, her legs tightened around him and he thought to himself what a way to go, buried in between her, hardly able to breathe, as she rocked herself through her orgasm. He climbed on top of her, but she rolled them over, pinning his hands above his head, before trailing kisses down along his jawline. 

Just as she was about to lower herself onto him, the sound of footsteps approached her tent, and she practically jumped, covering the two of them with her blankets, and making sure he was hidden. 

“Hey” Raven poked her head inside. “I was just—” 

She could tell that Clarke’s face was flushed and it would take a fool not to notice that someone was in there with her. 

“Oh my god.” Raven clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. “I am so, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt— I’ll come back later.” 

And before Clarke could even explain herself, Raven was gone. 

“That was a close one.” Murphy said, from underneath the blanket, and Clarke lifted it off his head. 

“This why we have rules, you idiot!” She was still post-orgasm though, so she wasn’t actually that mad. 

“You need to go.” 

“Oh, c’mon. Raven probably warned everyone away from your tent, so we’ve got time.” He kissed the side of her mouth, and she shook her head a little. 

“We’re not having sex.” 

He pulled back, with an expression that said he did not believe her and she groaned. Who was she trying to fool?

“Oh my God, fine.” She straddled him again, their night only just beginning.


End file.
